Patent Document 1 discloses a red light emitting phosphor represented by A2[MF6]:Mn4+ in which the elements A each represents Li, Na, K, Rb, Cs, NH4 or like, and the element M is Ge, Si, Sn, Ti, Zr, or like, and a method for producing the same. The red light emitting phosphor is produced by dissolving K2 MnF6 crystals containing an A2[MF6] crystal as a matrix for the phosphor and Mn as an emission center in a hydrofluoric acid solution and evaporating the solution to dryness.